


NK - Sweet and Sour

by OfStarsAndDreams



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Collar, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Love, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Predicament Bondage, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndDreams/pseuds/OfStarsAndDreams
Summary: Pain play and predicament bondage between an openly loving couple. This is a very old work of mine, but I think it still has merits so I'm uploading it for you all to enjoy. More detailed tags/contents in text.





	NK - Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of erotic fiction and is in no way meant to represent real people or events. It is completely written and owned by me, OfStarsAndDreams. My short stories are generally written as PAID COMMISSIONS and do not necessarily reflect my personal interests, fetishes, or personal history.
> 
> Contents: F/m, Mistress/pet. Loving BDSM. Fetish. Bondage, predicament bondage, prohibited movement. Sadism/Masochism, pain play (F to m). Body examination. Flail use. Oral (m on F), PiV sex, vaginal sex. Creampie. Consensual. Collar, cuffs. RACK.

“Comfortable, pet?”

The words rolled over her full, dark lips, sensuous and carefully weighted, with the hint of something like a purr. The answer was not immediate, and followed a slight gasp of breath, an almost inaudible whimper. He looked at her, face flushed, though it was not apparent what the cause was; exertion, fever, intoxication, embarrassment, maybe none or all of these.

“Yes, Mistress”

This claim was perhaps a little dubious considering the state of the man before her. He stared at her steadily, though trembling from the stress of his position. He shifted his weight and almost immediately regretted it. The three chains attached to the heavy collar around his neck prohibited much movement, providing immediate punishment by way of inward turned spikes for any indiscretion. He righted himself carefully, adjusting his stance, setting himself onto the balls of his feet to relieve some of the pressure off of his arms. His arms, which were restrained by two cuffs at the wrist and chained to the ceiling. Maintaining the position was not easy, and his muscles were beginning to ache in places, sweat dripping over his naked chest. But the look on his face was not one of agony, but desire.

His mistress cooed at his answer. “Good boy,” she said, simultaneously trailing a finger over his jawline and over his slightly parted lips. He breathed in and closed his eyes, ever so slightly tilting his head to follow her touch. She leaned in close to him, running her hands over him, admiring him, pressing the pale flesh of her body to him, the leather of her corset against his exposed skin. She kissed him then, on the lower part of his neck not covered by the collar, softly and indulgently, pleased in the feel of him, then slowly drew closer and bit down, slowly. He gasped and fidgeted, which only caused the collar to dig into him, increasing the pain. His body trembled beneath and she smiled.

She continued to nip and kiss at his neck, occasionally running her tongue over him, examining his taste. Her hands however, became otherwise occupied, her nails leaving small red lines down the sides of his body, making him squirm and twist. She stopped reaching the line of his hips, her fingers finding the button of his pants, as of yet not removed, and carefully undoing them and sliding the zipper down agonizingly slowly. She could feel him pressing against her, rigid beneath the cloth, and, as she let the pants fall to rumple at his feet, she knelt down and admired her work, hard and standing to attention. He looked down at her, afraid she might be displeased, but she smiled at kissed his stomach. Again her nails trailed across his body, down his chest, over his hips, and up the length of his cock, hooking one finger under his head as her hand passed over him, pulling at it slightly. He whimpered slightly and looked down at her, eyes trusting but with a hint of unease.

She stood up again and observed her pet, suspended before her. She walked around him, trailing her finger over him, running her hand along his skin. She stood behind him, and he, being able to turn his head, lost track of her movements. He heard the rustling of cloth and her movements, the anticipation of the unknown driving him crazy, and then pain like fire seared across his back, causing him to gasp and push forward in his bounds. The collar dug into him, and he quickly stood upright. The next strike from the flail came, but this time he held his position, gritting his teeth. His mistress continued, adding more and more stripes to his back, sometimes causing him to gasp, cry out, other times he managed to restrain himself. By the time she stopped he was shaking.

“Has pet had enough?” she purred after some time.

“I live only to serve Mistress,” he answered, “and she does with me as she wishes.”

She walked around to stand before him again, staring deep into his eyes, she still held the flail in her hands, and he eyed it warily. She raised her hand, but instead of bringing the leather straps down over him, she unhooked the cuffs holding his arms. The relief was immediate. He sunk in place, but not too much, as the collar still bound him. She then undid those chains as well, but kept the collar in place. He sunk into her arms and she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. She then attached a lead to the collar, and he looked up at her with big eyes.

“Mistress?”

She did not respond, at least vocally, and instead pulled him into a deep kiss, pulling him to her, tasting him, biting at his lip. He made a noise under his breath and gave himself completely to her. She pulled back and smiled at him. She took the collar and pulled him down, guiding him down her body to the point of her womanhood. “Please your mistress” she commanded simply.

He did so without hesitation, desiring her, wanting her, needing her. He lapped at the lips of her, gently parting them with his tongue, deeper and deeper with each stroke, relishing the taste of her, hot and wet on his face. She quivered slightly as he found the points of her pleasure, running his tongue inside of her and over her clit. He wanted nothing more than to make her writhe in ecstasy. He would sometimes speed up, causing her to arch her back, pushing against him, and sometimes go slow, leaving her breathing hard and making the small noises he knew meant pleasure. He brought her up until she could not stand anymore, and finally she exploded in climax, pressed hard against him, her juices dripping over his tongue and lips. He let her fall back onto the pillows they had found themselves propped up against over the course of events. After a moment she looked back down at him, and he could tell she was not yet done.

She again took him by the leash, pulling him up to her lips again. She could taste herself on him, and she knew it excited him. She held him there in a kiss for some time, running her hands over his body, feeling him shift against her. She looked into his eyes. “Please your mistress” she said, again. He started to pull away but she held him firm by the collar. His eyes widened slightly and he looked unsure.

“Please your mistress” she said again, more firmly. He pulled close to her, and, trying to control himself, wanting her so badly, he slowly pushed himself into her, feeling her reaction beneath him. He himself was almost delirious with pleasure. He continued, pulling in and out of her, savoring every inch, and after a few moments began to increase his pace. She pulled up to him, clinging to him, biting at his shoulders, and it only drove him more wild. A tangle of bodies and leather and sweat, they pushed and pulled, breaking away and reuniting, occasionally the rhythm broken by a change of position – him lifting her up, or taking her from behind, or laying her sideways, but always the collar around his neck, the chain dangling over their bare flesh. Finally it was too much to bare and he couldn't restrain himself anymore, grabbing onto her, exploding with pleasure, filling her with his heat, and she pushed against him, gripping the skin of his shoulders tight with her fingers, scratching down his back, arched in the throes of her own passionate finish. She collapsed into him, and he held her, smiling at her and nuzzling her face.

“I love you, Mistress”

She smiled at him then. “I love you too, my pet.” And she ran her hand down his chest again, feeling him quiver. They were nowhere close to done.


End file.
